


Days. Nights.

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">Life on Mars</a> Friday drabble challenge with the prompt 'Yearn'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Days. Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Life on Mars](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com) Friday drabble challenge with the prompt 'Yearn'.

There are days when he longs for his old life back: to have finger-tip access to country-wide databases and to command respect from officers who have seen his rise from the ranks.

There are nights when he longs for his king-sized bed with its crisp white sheets. Nights when he can't sleep and sits by his grimy window watching the streetlights flicker through the rain.

And there are nights when he listens to the rhythmic breathing of the man lying in bed beside him. And Sam puts his hand gently over Gene's heart to reassure himself that it's all real.


End file.
